ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited
The ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited is a close-quarters combat mobile suit featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Its most notable pilots are ZAFT ace pilots Heine Westenfluss and Yzak Joule. GOUF is an acronym for "'G'uardian 'O'f 'U'nity 'F'orerunner". Technology & Combat Characteristics GOUF Ignited was originally a candidate to be ZAFT's next-generation mass production MS, but lost to the ZAKU series. Development of the MS however continued due to its high performance, resulting in the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited which was then put into production when the main battlefield switches to earth and as the ZAKU's production lines reach their limit. The production type ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited is mainly used by commanders and elite/ace pilots, and seems to be identical to the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited except for the paint scheme. Unlike the ZAKU series, GOUF Ignited does not mount the Wizard Packs and is instead equipped with a flight pack, granting it higher mobility and flight capabilities comparable to the AMF-101 DINN. The suit has both close and ranged combat armaments, but excels particularly in close combat. It is armed with 4-barrel beam guns mounted on its forearms, along with multi-purpose heat rods. In addition, a shield storing a double-edged beam sword can be mounted on its arm and some of the suits have also been seen carrying the 500mm recoilless rifle. Armaments ;*MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Ignited are its two flexible MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rods, one is stored inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock can cause the object to explode. The rod can also heat up via high frequencey vibration to such a degree that it can slice lightly armored suits in half. ;*M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun :For ranged combat, each forearm of the GOUF Ignited mounts a single M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun. Although it has a short firing range, it can fire a dense barrage of beams that can damage or even destroy a battleship. ;*Shield :For defense, an anti-beam coated physical shield can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld. The shield also stores the MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword. :;*MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword ::A composite weapon that combines a beam sword with a physical sword, the MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword is stored in the shield. When used, the sword slides out of the shield, extends to its full length and energy blades are emitted on each side. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle :Initially used by the ZGMF-1017 GINN, it is similar in design to a bazooka, and can fire various types of rounds depending to the magazine used. It is used by GOUF Ignited when heavier firepower is required. History Developed as a part of ZAFT's New Millenium Series of next-generation mass production MS, the GOUF Ignited's inital design was rejected in favor of the ZAKU series. However, the design's high performance saved it from being cancelled and its development was allowed to continue. Later, a handful of prototype version of the improved GOUF Ignited (which was the current ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited) were deployed in battle. The GOUF Ignited piloted by FAITH's ace Heine Westenfluss and painted in his personal color was one such unit. Heine and his GOUF Ignited were assigned to the Minerva shortly after of the Battle of the Gulnahan Ravine. It was destroyed afterwards by Stella Loussier's ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam, killing Heine in the process during a 3-way battle between the Minerva, the Earth Alliance and its allies from the Orb Union and the Archangel crew, who tried to prevent this battle. When it became clear to ZAFT that the ZAKU series was not sufficient to meet combat needs by itself anymore, the GOUF Ignited was put into production to supplement them. It was given a blue paint scheme and designated ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. One such GOUF Ignited was stolen by Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke in their attempt to defect from ZAFT, but they were shot down by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. During the ZAFT's invasion of Orb, a GOUF Ignited was shot down by a MVF-M11C Murasame and landed on top of Yuna Roma Seiran, killing him. A custom white and grey colored unit is later piloted by Yzak Joule. Variants ;*ZGMF-2000G2 GOUF Galactica Picture Gallery Zgmf-2000.jpg ZGMFX2000 GundamWarCard.jpg|GOUF Ignited - Gundam War Card Euclid vs Gouf 01.png Katsuyuki Tamura 01.jpg GOUF Ignited.png GOUF Ignited (Yzak).png Gouf Ignited - Heine Custom 01.png Gouf Ignited 07.png Gouf Ignited 06.png Gouf Ignited 05.png Gouf Ignited 04.png Gouf Ignited 03.png Gouf Ignited 02.png Gouf Ignited 01.png GOUF_Ignited_Painted.png GOUF_Ignited_GBD.png GoufIgnitedYzakBattleDestiny.png GoufIgnitedHeineBattleDestiny.png GoufIgnitedBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays GOUF Ignited (Heine Custom).png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla HG_GOUF_Ignited_(Heine_Westenfluss_Custom)_Cover.png|1/144 HG Gundam Seed "ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Heine Westenfluss Custom)" (2005): box art HG_GOUF_Ignited_Cover.png|1/144 HG Gundam Seed "ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited" (2005): box art HG_GOUF_Ignited_(Yzak_Jule_Custom)_Cover.png|1/144 HG Gundam Seed "ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Yzak Joule Custom)" (2007): box art Hg_seed-52_rudolf's_gouf_ignited.jpg|1/144 HG Gundam Seed "ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Rudolf Wittgenstein Custom)" (2008): box art ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Elza Custom.jpg|1/144 "GOUF Ignited (Elsa Weiss Custom)" model conversion based on 1/144 HG Gundam Seed "ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Heine Westenfluss Custom)" Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-2000-MassProd_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited" (2006): package front view MSiA_zgmf-2000-HeineWestenfluss_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Heine Westenfluss Custom)" (2006): package front view. MSiA_zgmf-2000-YzakJoule_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Yzak Joule Custom)" (2006): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The GOUF Ignited is one of several mobile suit models from the Cosmic Era which are derived from suits appearing in the Universal Century. The GOUF is named and designed after the MS-07 Gouf, with the production colors (iconically identified with Ramba Ral) practically similar to the latter. *Yzak Joule's custom-colored GOUF Ignited is similar to the colors Shin Matsunaga uses on his customized Mobile Suits. *Due to their similarity, many fans mistakenly thought that ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher is a variant of GOUF Ignited. However, it is more accurate to describe them as sibling units as they are both developed from the same base MS. *The Draupnir 4-barrel beam gun is named after Odin's ring in Norse mythology. *The name GOUF Ignited is a reference to J-Pop musician T.M. Revolution, who has done multiple themes for the various Gundam Seed series, and done the voice of Heine Westenfluss, the test pilot for the GOUF Ignited. T.M. Revolution's 23rd Single, and the first theme for GSD was called Ignited. *In the few Super Robot War games this MS appears, it appears to lack the recoilless rifle. Though in its NDS SRW appearances, Yzak's and Heine's Goufs have slight differing stats and in L, different Partner effects. Reference External links *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited on MAHQ.net